Riches to Rags
by Petite hippopo in tutu
Summary: Serena a spoiled little brat who has everything, money beauty and a job million girls would die for. But one day her life turned upside down. What was she going to do? Would she still behaving the same or growing up and facing the truth?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Big spotlights lighten up a modern studio made it seem alive and active. Designer, organizer, make-up artist, cameraman and everyone who should be here were here and ready to do theirs works. The magazine would be published this week so photo model must be done today.

Everything was set, everybody ready but no one could move. They all were waiting for ….. someone.

"Are you sure that brat will come?" Everyone turn theirs heads to an impatient make-up artist.

"I swear, I've told her we will start at noon." said a plump woman who happen to be an organizer. "We shouldn't have chosen her."

"I knew, but she's hot and people like her, as you all know she's the most popular model at this time." said a young designer who started to be panic.

"So…just wait for her a little more. She used to late for 4 hours and this just 2 hours left." The shemale make-up artist rolled her eyes.

And then no one spoke more, all they could do just wait.

…


	2. This is Serena

**This is Serena.**

3 hours later…

"That enough!" The make-up artist was shouting angrily.

"That brat is incogitant. Does she even know how many people have been waiting for her?" She looked at her watch for the 98th time. "Oh gosh! I have to see my boyfriend in 45 minutes. Does she realize that she get others in trouble?"

"Calm down Lucy, She doesn't answer the phone but I've just checked her house. The maid said she isn't at home. At least she doesn't forget us, I hope." Anna, a plump organizer tried to soothe her colleague even if she was also upset. "Her father is our big sponsor, keep that in mind."

"Next time, tell her 5 hours ahead of time." Said a cameraman.

"Oh, I can't. I used to try once but when we're late just 10 minutes, she left." Anna said wearily.

"Do you think we will finish in time?" The young designer asked with a trembling voice. She's about to cry.

"We must do our best." Anna took a deep breath.

"Maybe that spoiled brat Serena won't come today." Someone blurt out.

"Who called me a brat?" A mystery loud voice caused everyone stop dead. All heads turned to the door.

At the door stood a young lady in a black dress with arm akimbo, her golden hair shining made her look beautiful almost like an angel but her face was frowned and over make-up so that made her look like a dark angel instead.

"WHO CALLED ME A BRAT?" She asked again with furious. When no one dares to answer she turned her attention to the pitiful organizer. "Anna, I've told you I had a casting on the morning but you still made an appointment with me today, so I had to drive here as fast as I can for you but as you see, someone insult me by calling me a brat!"

"Ah..I I think they didn't mean to calling you that."

"THEY? You said they? Oh great, I have to work among dissemblers." Serena whined.

"Oh no no no I didn't mean that I mean umm…" Anna lost her words. "I think you should ignore it, you know you're beautiful and you're the most popular model, no wonder if someone will envy you and say something bad behind your back, right?"

Serena was about to protest but Lucy interrupted.

"Yeah! I agree with her. If I were you I would never care for those gossipers. They just want to be like you but they can't, all they can do is speak for discredit you, oh, how disgusting!" Lucy said with a loathsome expression on her face. "Now now now, let me see your lovely face, what style of make-up that lovely Serena will put on today?" She tried to change the topic.

"Lucy, look at my face." Serena put her hands on her cheeks. "What to you think? I'm I scary?" She pouted. "That idiot made me looks awful."

"Yes, that idiot obviously has no taste. Come on let me clean your face." Lucy led her to the dressing room.

"I'm thirsty." Serena said plainly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you've just arrived here. Peter, go get some drink." Anna ordered the nearest apprentice immediately.

Peter's running back with a cola and a straw in his hand.

"What is that?" Serena asked and frowned.

"A….a cola." Peter said while catching hid breath.

"A cola is bad for my stomach, kidneys, liver, teeth and bones and it's full of sugar." She complained. "I don't want to be a chubby like YOU!" She jabbed her index finger at his chest. "What else do you have?"

All eyes looked at poor Peter with pity.

"Um...we have coffee, tea and orange juice." Peter said with a little scowl.

"Why? What does that scowl mean? Do you have a problem? Or what I ask is too difficult for you?"

"Serena, please calm down. I'm so sorry, he's just an apprentice. By the way, what would you like to drink, my dear? What about a fresh juice?" Anna interfered before anything went worst.

"No, I'm not a choosey person. I just want some water."

"OK dear, Peter let get some water." Anna said with tired voice.

"The mineral water."

"OK dear, Peter the mineral water."

"Do not open it before I say so and bring along a clean glass. A GLASS, not paper. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Serena said plainly before slamming the dressing room's door shut.

Anna sighed deeply.

Someone rolled their eyes, someone let out their breath and the poor designer was about to faint.


End file.
